Emerald Green Lantern
A classic starter 2-star gold Arcane character, Emerald Green Lantern shines ever bright, even in the hands of a veteran. Abilities For the Corps (passive) On Tag-in, Hal's teammates get one of three possible constructs. *Hammer - Stun opponent on the first hit for 1/1.5/2/2.5/3/? seconds. *Sword - 20%/40%/60%/80%/100%/? critical chance on first hit. *Power Battery - Instantly gain 1/1.25/1.5/1.75/2/? bars of power. It is advised to have teammates tag-in/tag-out as much as possible. Sub-Zero summoning and ice klone, and it being KO'ed would both count as a tag for Emerald Green Lantern's passive. The constructs are random, except the first which seems to always be Hammer and it will appear at the beginning of battle before any tagging is needed. They only appear if Green Lantern is not KO'ed. The tag-attack itself doesn't consume the construct's effect. The Hammer construct will stun the opponent even if the hit inflicted is a reflected hit, e.g. Wonder Woman/Superman/Gorilla Grodd's super block. This is especially useful against multi-hit specials: when anticipating such an enemy special, you can simply use super block and the first hit they land of you will be reflected and also stun them, canceling the rest of the special. Grinder Hazard Damage: Green Lantern floats backs then constructs a trap of spinning blades that can deal damage over time (DoT). Use grinders when opponent is cornered. Keep close and do combos so he cannot tag out or jump. However, it is almost always more power efficient to use Will Power. Will Power Hal utilizes the ring's power to create a temporary barrier that significantly reduces incoming damage. It not only shields you, but also deals decent damage (note that the damage is melee and can miss if not close enough). It cannot KO an opponent, but it staggers them in a way that it is often possible to follow up with more basic attacks after. The damage reduction is somewhat comparable to Wonder Woman, Superman or Gorilla Grodd's enhanced block, but unlike those, Will Power has a one time cost and a set duration. Importantly, Will Power can also be used to tank an enemy supermove, which enhanced block is useless against. Rocket Power Green Lantern strikes from a distance, hurling a trio of rocket constructs towards his opponent. Rocket Power deals more damage than Will Power and can also KO on every Hit, but there are many disadvantages. When the first rocket KOs an opponent, the second rocket misses. Additionally, it can often be dodged by jumping opponents. So, a supermove with high combo is more preferable. Strategy Emerald Green Lantern is more of a support hero than a frontline fighter. His passive gives tag-in teammates good support and when the time comes, The Emerald Knight can also devastate his opponents with combo will-power. However, If you wish to use him, Go for combos. Just like Injustice 2 Console, all green lantern characters have very strong combo boosts, The attack which hits like a cycle will hit like a truck at 10+ Combo, and will anhillate enemies with 20 or 30+ Combos. Good with *'Tag heroes:' Heroes who benefit from tag in or tag out are good teammates for him, such as Dark Supergirl, Ace Green Arrow, or Atrocitus. **'Predator Batman' is a particularly strong case, as his passive can apply the stun on tag-in. *'Power-reliant heroes:' He is good at generating power for them, such as Sub-Zero, Atlantean Armor Aquaman, or Blademaster Robin. *'Black Adam': Combination of both, being power reliant and tags a lot. *'Shazam': Power reliant, and has a passive that massively buffs Arcane class teammate's Attack. Countered by *'Justice League Aquaman:' Gives a massive armor pierce chance on basic attacks for Justice League teammates. *'Energized Starfire:' Unlike power cost reduction, effects that give power would also let an enemy Energized Starfire heal more. Additionally, both Grinder and Willpower does reduced upfront damage, making it more likely that she would heal more than he could damage. Trivia *Rocket Power is a move from Injustice-Gods among us Mobile. It was the second special of Green Lantern/Prime. *He, along with Unbreakable Cyborg, were initially 3 Star heroes, but afterwards changed to 2 Stars. *His shards are available in Campaign Chapter 3 Category:Arcane class Category:Green Lantern Category:Heroes Category:Gold